Project SPIKE
by KillerofBraincells
Summary: 6 months after the final battle, Spike is still alive and hunted by a new group.
1. LA at night

**Project "S.P.I.K.E."**

This story takes place after the final of Angel Season 5 and completely ignores the "Angel: After the fall" Comic Series, cause this comic series, together with Buffy Season 8, SUCKED!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It didn't have to be like that. It just didn't. , _were the Vampires thoughts, as he slowly walked down the dark alley. _I could have kicked their asses. Fu** that bastard!  
_The man with the peroxide blond hair went around a corner and finally reached the main street. He looked to his left and right, if someone was looking at him and then quickly went across the street.  
_He will see!_

Spike entered the small bar called "Hot Love" and right away started to walk towards _his _table. He sat down and waited for the waitress to come to get his order. He didn't have to wait long, as she noticed him right away and smilingly walked toward him. She was taller than most women he knew and had brown shoulder long hair. She might have been pretty, but she definitely wasn't his type.  
"Good evening darling. What can I get for you?" she asked with a seductive voice. Spike grinned.  
"How about a beer and a place where I can stay for the night?"  
"Let's see what we can do there." the woman said and walked away from his table, ready to get her next order.  
_I wasn't joking, you know?, _Spike thought, while trying to fish his cigarettes out of the pockets of his coat. _I really need to find a new place to stay. It's like the watch every step I make. They **know** where I am._  
He pulled the cigarettes and a lighter out of his pockets and started smoking them, which helped him to relaxe, while waiting for his beer. He hoped that just for tonight, he wouldn't have to worry about and demons or monsters.

It was a dark and rainy night. A cold wind was blowing threw the streets of L.A., and many people where hiding behind the doors of their homes, cause of how cold it seemed. Not the temperature, but the mood the town was in. The few people who actually were walking on the streets tried to avoid dark alleys as much as possible, since people had finally started to catch onto what was living in this town along with them. Vampires were already controlling the nightlife of this town and nobody had a chance of fighting back. At least nobody who hasn't been prepared for this. Nobody who hasn't trained. Nobody who doesn't know how to kill them. Grant knew how to fight and kill them. All of them. Vampires, Werewolves, Demons. He knew all of them. And everyway to take them down. And he was by no means the only one. He was just the leader. He 18 year old boy had dark brown eyes, and short black hair that made him look like he just came back from the army.  
He was sitting in an apartement he had just moved into, cause his old one somehow got found and attacked by a gang of Vampire. He still wasn't sure how the found it, and that bothered him. Also, his apartement was the hideout of his team, so hopefully nobody was around when it got attacked. The problem with buying the new one was, that he now didn't have anymore money.  
"Damn!" Grant threw the empty wallet across the room, where it collided with the wall, lost and fell to the ground. He would have to borrow some again, or in the worst case, steal it.  
He slowly grabbed the tv remote that was lying on the small table in front of him and turned on the TV.  
Right away, an rather old lady appeared on the screen, looking at a crime scene behind her, with alot of people screaming in the background.  
"It is not clear at this moment, who was injured by the bullet, the man or the person in the coat. The only thing we know is that neither of them was the person that shot."  
_Cause there was no shot,_ Grant said to himself and looked at the background, where a few people seemed to hide in the shadows of a dark alley, just barely in the view of the camera, but still visible. After he closely looked at them, he waited for the reaction he was hoping to get and as soon as he saw the yellow flash in their eyes, he grabbed the phone.  
"Guys, we got work to do."

30 minutes later, Grant arrived at the meeting point, just to see Trevor and Keyra already standing there. Trevor was alot younger than the rest of the team, but never told them his real age. Still, he was shorter than Keyra. His blonde short hair was wet from all the rain and cause of how spiky it was, it made him look like a hedgehog. As soon as Trevor realised that Grant was staring at him, he fixed his clear blue eyes on him and got ready for a last man standing contest. But Grant just ignored him and went over to the female Leader of the group.  
"Keyra, any news about the others?" he asked worrying. It wasn't their style to just not answer a call.  
"I haven't heared from them since our last _adventure_." she answered, looking at him with anger in her green eyes.  
"How often exactly do I have to apologize for that?"  
"Too often." With that she turned away from him and just ignored him.  
_As usual_, he thought.  
"So Grant, why are we here again?" Trevor asked annoyed. It seemed as if he was really tired and when he picked up the phone, it sounded like Grant woke him up.  
"Earlier this night, I saw a broadcast on two people getting shot." he started to explain. "I have a reason to believe that shapeshifters are involved in this."  
Trevor smiled at this. "Seems like we will have a party!" he said, but Keyra pushed him aside and got closer to Grant.  
"Do you have any Silver Weapons with you? We don't want something like the last time happen again, right?"  
Grant sighed and noded. "I have some weapons prepared."  
With that, he opened up the bag he was carrying and showed them swords and axes he brought.  
"You think we can kill them with this?" Trevor asked worried. "Didn't you say they have guns?"  
"I said the might be involved, not that they shot someone." he responded. And he still thought that it wasn't gunfire they heared on the street.


	2. The need to hunt

Just a little info: Yes, most of the chapters are short, but that also means that I can take my time to update every day, or at least every second day. I hope..  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, after he heared something like an explosion a few meters away from him. His head hurt and he was pretty sure that it connected with something, when he was flying through the air cause of the kick he had received before. He sat up and looked around the place. He was inside of a dark and dirty warehouse. From all the lamps which where hanging on the ceiling, only one, the one that was the farthest away from him, seemed to work and to illuminate the entrance. He came here tonight cause of a tip he had got from a contact person of his._ The Ripper will be there!, _he said.  
But all Kyle found where a few Vampires that managed to take him down rather quickly, which made him feel like a newbie. _But who knows?_, he thought. _Maybe the Ripper is a Vampire?  
_He slowly got up, still shaking a little bit, while he was looking for his hat. He never left without it. He found the "cowboy" hat, as many described it, next to an old and opened crate a few feet next to him and got pissed when he realised that a part got ripped of.  
"Bastards!" he yelled, before he put it on his head, hiding his blonde hair, except for the ponytail, which was falling out of the back.  
After he made clear that there were no more Vampires in the warehouse, he decided to look for clues to what those monsters might have been doing her, aside from making him look like an idiot. After a while, a nagging question came up in his mind. _Why am I still alive?, _he wondered. The question scared him a little and the place now had a different look. If they weren't here for killing, what **else **could they have been here for? After thinking about it, he was sure that he should check it out some more, but didn't feel secure enough anymore to do it on his own.  
He decided to call the others and come back with them later on.  
As he walked out of the warehouse, the smell of fish came up from the pier and for a second, Kyle was thinking about going to eat something, before he thought about Grants revenge if he would find out that Kyle didn't do his job wants again. **Bad **things would happen.  
Instead, he took the long road back up to the main streets, where he hoped to bump into a phone booth, but no such luck.  
"What a bummer." he said to himself, before walking back to his apartment.

Grant lead his team to the crime scene he had seen on the tv earlier this morning. He hoped to find some answers there about what the shapeshifters had to do with the attack on those people. First of all: Shapeshifters don't feed of humans, not that Grant would know about it. Second: They were monsters. Everybody had the right to hunt them down, no matter what.  
That was his motto.  
They arrived at the alley he saw the shapeshifters hiding in and immediately started to search for something that would give away were they were heading to now.  
Trevor watched him for a while, before he started to do the same, while Keyra started on her PDA, which she always carried around with her.  
She checked something on it, looked around the alley and then kicked an can she found on the ground at Grant. She hit his had and he twirled around.  
"What was that for!?" he asked annoyed. He knew that Keyra liked to treat him like scum, but that one came totally out of nowhere.  
She picked up Trevor who was checking out a dumpster, go figure, and showed Grant the PDA.  
In red, huge letters, the article in front of his face showed: **Explosions at the pier. The responsible unknown.  
**"You wanna tell me something with that?" Grant asked mockingly. Keyra sighed and grabbed her PDA again, before Grant could check out more of the article.  
"While we are wasting our time here, someone is setting up bombs at the pier. You know, something that actually **deserves** attention?"  
Grant smiled and pointed at the street behind him.  
"If someone sets up bombs it is the of the police, but if--"  
"Someone shoots another person, it is ours?" Keyra asked. Grant remained silent for a second, before he turned around and went back to check for more clues.  
"I know what I saw." he then said quietly. Keyra and Trevor looked at each other, before they decided to give it up.  
"Grant, I know that your eyes probably didn't lie to you. But just because you saw demons on the tv, doesn't mean you have to run off and search for them right away." she said, trying to reason with him. "We don't even know if they were involved, or if they just where at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"They are still monsters you know!" Grant yelled. He usally was a calm person, but he also could get a little bit scary at times. "Demons and monsters deserve to be killed! No matter if they were involved in something tonight or not. They will still kill as soon as they can!"  
Trevor looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. He knew that Grant hated those beings more than anything on this planet. And it was his right. But they couldn't follow him into every battle, just because he felt like destroying something that is different. He almost got Keyra killed the last time. He knew that Grant was sorry for it, but as the leader he was, as the one he wanted to be, he couldn't admit it. And she wasn't blaming him for that either. Everybody needed to trust him. If they didn't, they would all die. Cause he was the only one who always knew what to do. He saved them all when they where in time of need.  
"Grant, there is no evidence that the shapeshifters have anything to do with this crime in anyway, we don't have **any **clue where they might be now, so just forget it. Trevor is tired, I am not in the mood and you know that that only makes us vulnerable."  
Grant looked at her with a mixure of anger and sadness in his eyes, knowing what would come now.  
"If you want to hunt them down, do it on your own. I will go home." Keyra said and with that, she turned around and walked back the way they came from.  
Trevor just stood there for a few seconds, looking at his feet, before he too turned around and walked away.  
Grant was now sitting alone in the alley, rain falling on his head, as he slowly put the hood of his jacket over his head and started to investigate a little bit more.

Spike was leaving the bar after he drank his beer and he had to realise that the waitress he asked for a place to sleep actually was married. Go figure that one out.  
He walked down the street, looking at the amound of cigarettes he had left.  
"Only two more? Well that wont last the night." he said to himself and went into the next tobacconist's. It was a small one, with different things to buy. Drinks, Magazines, Lighters and of course the cigarettes he was searching for. They even had his favorite ones. "Come to daddy."  
When he went to the rather short guy who seemed to run this shop to pay, he saw a picture of a man behind him, a guy with a strange look and short brown hair. It was a man Spike seemed familiar with, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. So, while paying, he calmly asked: "Who is this guy on the picture there?"  
The shop owner got pale and looked at the photo in disgust. "That is the ripper." the man explained. "He is a murderer. Not a monster like that stuff that runs around at night."  
The last commentary made Spike smile. _At least you are informed man._, he thought.  
"It seems after he has been killing enough people in the south of america, he is now visiting this town."  
Spike looked at the picture again. "So he is human?" he asked, looking into the eyes of the ripper with a questioning look.  
"Yes. He is."  
--------------------

_Hour 2 starts in Chapter 3_


End file.
